Un cuento de media noche
by Aspros
Summary: Katara no había apoyado la idea en un principio, asustar a los más pequeños no era algo que a ella le causara gracia; pero, viéndolos ahora y sabiendo que Zuko también compartía su opinion, tal vez la noche de terror no era tan mala idea.


_**¡Hola! Aquí me presento de nuevo con una pequeña obra fruto de un reto y de una hora de paz en el trabajo ajajajaja. Digamos que tuve mi hora "Milkyway" ajajaja. Sinceramente cuando leí el reto, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de como abordarlo, bueno, la realidad era todo lo contrario, tenia infinidad de ideas, el problema era acomodarlas y darles algo de coherencia. A fin de cuentas escogi una que se relacionara con algo que tengo pensado para un futuro próximo. **_

_**Lo dije y lo repito, escribir historias de máximo 1000 palabras es difícil, siempre tienes que estar viendo el contador de palabras por que cuando te das cuenta ya no tienes espacio para acomodar todas las ideas que tienes planeadas. Prefiero los de 6000.**_

_**Bueno, ya me explaye demasiado. Sigamos el protocolo. Esta historia es parte del reto del foro de Las Cuatro Naciones. Reto de Halloween: Historias de Miedo.**_

_******Disclaimer:** ****Avatar no me pertenece, es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector._

**Resumen:** "_Katara no había apoyado la idea en un principio, asustar a los más pequeños no era algo que a ella le causara gracia; pero, viéndolos ahora y sabiendo que Zuko también compartía su idea, tal vez la noche de terror no era tan mala idea."_

_**Un cuento de media noche**_

_**by **_

_**Aspros**_

_Habían estado corriendo por ya varios minutos, a través de la oscuridad del bosque y del inclemente que no tenía piedad. Corrían y corrían, sin querer detenerse ni siquiera a voltear la mirada._

_Sabían que estaban ahí, detrás de ellos. Esperando el momento adecuado para saltar a sus espaldas y arrebatarles la vida en un suspiro clamado de terror._

"_¡Corran!" había gritado el mayor para inmediatamente comenzar a moverse entre la espesura de los árboles y la luz de la luna que proyectaba sombras a cualquier lugar al que voltearan. Sobras con figuras terroríficas que les obligaban a mirar al frente, porque ese era el único camino, esa era la única vía de escape de aquellas sombras que en la oscuridad les perseguían._

_Tum, tum, tum._

_Cerca, demasiado cerca. _

_Las ramas golpeaban sus cuerpos maltrechos, causando un dolor que no sentían mientras que el frio de la lluvia calaba sus huesos, entorpeciendo sus pasos y su mirada, obligándolos a apartar el agua que les cruzaba la cara y les impedía ver._

"_¡Ahh!" gritó el más pequeño. _

_Tres corazones se detuvieron un instante al pensar lo peor. El miedo los paralizó, nadie se movía, todos esperaban ver de nuevo al chico cruzarlos y correr a la delantera. Todos esperaban sin querer voltear la mirada._

_Un relámpago alumbró el claro inundando de luz la dantesca escena que en él se encontraba. La chica, llenándose de un valor que no tenía, volteo la mirada con la vista fija en la tierra lodosa que a sus pies se mostraba. _

_Avanzó uno, dos, tres pasos. Acercándose a la figura de su amigo caído._

_Tum, tum, tum._

_Una silueta a su izquierda y luego una a su derecha. Sus amigos estaban con ella. Ninguno dejaría a nadie atrás. Todos con pasos tambaleantes, acercándose al auxilio del amigo caído, todos con la mirada al suelo, incapaces de ver lo que frente a ellos se revelaba. _

_Tum, tum, tum._

_La chica se acercó lo suficiente y el cuerpo de su amigo entro en su visión. Ahí estaba el, regresándole la mirada, llena de terror. Incapaz de moverse por su propia cuenta. Ella le sonrió, queriéndole transmitir algo de seguridad, una de la que ella carecía._

_Tum, tum, tum._

_Se acercaban. Tenía que apresurarse. ¡¿Por qué demonios los chicos no la ayudaban?!_

_Volteó la mirada dispuesta a gritarles que se apresuraran a ayudarla para poder huir._

_Su grito recorrió el bosque al ver que donde estaban sus amigos solo había dos sombras cubiertas por capuchas que la miraban fijamente. _

_Se paralizó, todo su pensamiento cesó, su cuerpo fue invadido por una súbita ola de pánico que la obligo a voltear la mirada para tomar a su amigo del suelo y huir, a seguir el instinto de supervivencia que en su mente aun le ordenaba moverse._

_Giró la mirada y solo vio la oscuridad de un rostro desfigurado. Su voz se perdió en su garganta cuando un nuevo relámpago surcó el cielo dejándole ver el rostro de aquel que a su frente se hallaba._

_Unos ojos blanquecinos, donde el color poco se apreciaba a observar por el velo de muerte que los cubría y de donde salían lágrimas de sangre que recorrían las mejillas y bañaban el suelo._

_Tum, tum, tum._

_No eran pasos, era su corazón el que latía desbocado. Frente a él se encontraba el rostro desfigurado de su amigo, con los ojos muertos y llorando sangre. _

_Sangre que no era suya._

_Dos manos se posaron en sus hombros, pero no quiso voltear. Sabía quiénes eran. Tenía miedo, miedo de morir. Miedo de sentir dolor._

"_Lo lamento" _

"_Perdóname" _

"_Lo siento" escuchó._

_-¿…Qué? –preguntó ella en un susurro._

"_Lo lamento" _

"_Perdóname" _

"_Lo siento" volvió a escuchar._

_-No entiendo – dijo entre lágrimas._

"_Lamento que tengas que morir" _

"_Perdóname por arrancarte la vida" _

"_Siento que deba ser así" _

_Un grito de muerte se escuchó la lejanía acompasado por el llanto de las tres siluetas que, maldiciendo su destino, sesgaban la vida de aquellos inocentes._

_Así recorrerían el mundo, llorando sus pecados sin descanso._

_Esa era su maldición, su castigo. Su propio tormento._

xXxXxXxXx

Una gran llamarada alumbró gran parte del templo aire del sur ante los trucos pirotécnicos de Sokka quien sonrió al escuchar los gritos infantiles de terror. Los días habían sido aburridos desde que todos se habían juntado, así que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de crear una noche de terror, contando historias que asustaran a los más pequeños y que por eso, consiguieran una que otra sonrisa.

Claro que no todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¿Esa fue tu "terrorífica historia"? –preguntó Katara haciendo una mala imitación de la voz de Sokka.

-¡Oye! –rebatió él. –No es sólo una historia, los tres del lamento son reales.

-Ahora me dirás que tú los viste, ¿no?

-Bueno, yo no –contestó el moreno revolviéndose incómodo. –Papá fue quien me contó la historia, dijo que él los había visto.

Todos guardaron silencio. Algunos por respeto al padre de los hermanos y otros simplemente al pensar que la mayoría de los padres inventan historias para asustar a sus hijos y mandarlos temprano a dormir.

-¿No crees que fue algo para darte miedo y que así te portaras bien? –preguntó Zuko al aire.

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia del ex-príncipe de la nación del fuego y la cara del autonombrado guerrero de la tribu agua del sur.

Katara no había apoyado la idea en un principio, asustar a los más pequeños para burlarse de sus miedos no era algo que a ella le causara gracia; pero, viéndolos ahora y sabiendo que Zuko también compartía su idea, tal vez la noche de terror si había sido una buena idea, pensó mientras veía a todos olvidar un poco la guerra que se avecinaba y sonreír.

xXxXxXxXx

A lo lejos, incapaces de ser vistas, tres siluetas observaban con detenimiento la escena. Llorando en silencio; lamentando sus pecados y pidiendo un perdón al cielo que jamás llegará.

Lo sabían, los tres del lamento llorarían de nuevo sangre esta noche.

**_Fin_**

**_¿Y bien? ¿Les dio miedo? ¿Intriga al menos? jajajajaja si, se que las historias de terror o suspenso no son mi fuerte, pero al menos quise probar un nuevo ámbito para mi manera de escribir._**

**_Sin mas que poder agregar, me despido. Nos leeremos luego. Cuidence mucho, ¿vale?_**

**_Atte. Aspros_**


End file.
